new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Bulldog Television
is an American television company in Hollywood, California. It was founded by Kent Quimby and launched on July 1987. is inspired by Paramount Television, Sony Pictures Television, MGM Television, Walt Disney Television, Warner Bros. Television, Universal Television, CBS Television and 20th Century Fox Television. History Series Live-action *''Lives and Stories'' (1987-????) *''The Teenage Angel Diaries'' (1988-????) *''The Invincible Students'' (1989-????) *''Secret Reports'' (1990-????) *''California Hero'' (1991-????) *''Amy the Video Maker'' (1992-????) *''High School Heroine and the Gang'' (1993-????) *''The Smart Teens'' (1994-????) *''Hospital Workers'' (1995-????) *''The Wacky Women'' (1996-????) *''San Francisco Fields'' (1997-????) *''The Good Couple'' (1998-????) *''Tales from the Mystery'' (1999-????) *''The Zany Files'' (2000-????) *''The Wizard Family'' (2001-????) *''Krystal the Hound Adventures'' (2002-????) *''The Happy Gang'' (2003-????) *''Colorful Town'' (2004-????) *''Fairy Tale City'' (2005-????) *''Home Sweet Family House'' (2006-????) *''The Animal Brothers'' (2007-????) *''Funny Prison'' (2008-????) *''House Men'' (2009-????) *''The Unlucky Kids and the Mad Criminal'' (2010-????) *''Who-inspired series'' *''Rider-inspired series'' *''A-Team-inspired series'' *''Case-inspired series'' *''Hates Chris-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Minds-inspired series'' *''Girl-inspired series'' *''Hills, 90210-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''P.I.-inspired series'' *''Love Lucy-inspired series'' *''Brady Bunch-inspired series'' *''Days-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Ties-inspired series'' *''Judy-inspired series'' *''Heaven-inspired series'' *''4400-inspired series'' *''Tonight-inspired series'' *''of Fortune-inspired series'' *''Texas Ranger-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Dream of Jeannie-inspired series'' *''Partridge Family-inspired series'' *''Like a Fox-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Law-inspired series'' *''Bad-inspired series'' *''Tank-inspired series'' *''Angels-inspired series'' *''series'' *''with Children-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''You Smarter than a 5th Grader?-inspired series'' *''Ed-inspired series'' *''Addams Family/The Munsters-inspired series'' *''in Wonderland-inspired series'' *''Golden Girls-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Meets World-inspired series'' *''Housewives-inspired series'' *''Betty-inspired series'' *''Tonight-inspired series'' *''series'' *''in the Big Blue House-inspired series'' *''and Warriors-inspired series'' *''series'' *''from the Crypt-inspired series'' *''Fresh Prince of Bel-Air-inspired series'' *''Matters-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Office-inspired series'' *''Hollywood-inspired series'' *''& Grace-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Tree Hill-inspired series'' *''series'' *''the Virgin-inspired series'' *''Bachelor-inspired series'' *''Voice-inspired series'' *''Galactica-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon-inspired series'' *''Green Hornet-inspired series'' *''Jump Street-inspired series'' *''Howser, M.D.-inspired series'' *''X-Files-inspired series'' *''series'' *''I Met Your Mother-inspired series'' *''series'' *''in the Middle-inspired series'' Animated *''The Powertoons Show'' *''The Adventures of the Little Monkeys'' *''The Wacky Brothers'' *''Butterfly Adventures'' *''Powertoons' Funny Racing'' *''Power Bears'' *''Invincible Sisters'' *''Pit the Power Misadventures: A Powertoons Production'' *''Two Silly Snakes'' *''Mystery Crew'' *''The Teenage Lives of Pinocchio'' *''Little Toons: A Powertoons Production'' *''Powertoonics Unleashed'' *''Power Bulldog's Cartoon Showcase'' *''The Adventures of Calamity and Michelle'' *''The Life of Best Friends'' *''Squawker and Friends'' *''The Awesome Misadventures of Benny Kangaroo and Vince Siamese Cat'' *''Copper's Misadventures'' *''Chuck, Wendy and Joe'' *''The Jefferson Family'' *''The Secret Hawks Show'' *''Ultra Hounds'' *''Two Siblings in Texas'' *''Hotel Fantasy Creations'' *''The Husky Family'' *''Brave the Scaredy Cat'' *''The Little Animal Gang'' *''The Fox Family'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''The Space Dingo Show'' *''The Spy Cheetah Duo'' *''Susan Telltale: The Fairy Tale Detective'' *''The Adventures of Little Dennis'' *''Cowboy Mouse'' *''League of Evil Otters'' *''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' *''Powertoons Adventures'' *''The Delicious Snack Team'' *''Cartoony House'' *''The Comical Tales of Pit the Power: A Powertoons Production'' *''Century High'' *''The Space Night Show'' *''Terry and Penny'' *''The Adventures of Rainbow Deer'' *''The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production'' *''Happy, Lily and Genius: A Powertoons Production'' *''Fiona and Finley: Warrior Foxes'' *''All-New Powertoons'' *''Paradise Pooches'' *''Two Teenagers and a Leopard'' *''Team Mad Scientists'' *''Rosanna and Trippy'' *''The Magical Animals'' Gallery Logos Concept Art Power Bulldog Television Logo.png|The television studio's logo. On-Screen Logos Print Logos Trivia See also *Power Bulldog Pictures *Power Bulldog Interactive *Power Bulldog Cartoons *Power Bulldog Feature Animation *Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:American television companies Category:Power Bulldog Television Category:Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment